In big data tape management systems, data is digitally stored on a magnetic tape media (i.e., tapes). Reading and writing of the information stored on the tapes is executed by a tape drive. Tape drives are arranged in a column within a tape library. Tape libraries are divided into a plurality of frames, and tapes are stored within the plurality of frames in the tape library. Tapes are stored within the plurality of frames in the tape library separately from the tape drives. An alignment system selects a tape and transfers it to a vacant tape drive via an x-y-z rail system (i.e., a mechanical armature capable of moving horizontally on an x-axis, vertically on a y-axis, and diagonally on a z-axis). A plurality of tape libraries can be interconnected and organized spatially in columns and rows.
Typically, tape enterprise technology combines sixteen frames per one library. Sixteen tape libraries can be linked together with each other in a library cluster. A top unit can be used to move tapes between different library enclosures (i.e., a library interconnect). Library interconnects are used to leverage the workload between one or more libraries.
Presently, state of the art technology can store a maximum of 8.5 terabytes of uncompressed data on a single tape. Global digital data requires approximately 3.5×109 tapes to store the information. Future estimates suggest that the world wide stored data will consume the equivalent of 1000 fully equipped tape enterprise libraries. Translated into floor space, 1000 fully equipped tape enterprise libraries would produce a library footprint equivalent to three soccer fields.
The growth rate for digitally stored data is approximately 2n/2, with n equal to the number of years. This means tape enterprise libraries capable of handling the growth in digitally stored data in ten years would produce a library footprint equivalent to 96 soccer fields.